Do You Love Me?
by Surreal Realities
Summary: Tatsuha's friend won a prize in a magazine... guess what the prize is? You guessed it!Nittle Grasper is comming to Tatsuha's school for a week!
1. Hey Tatsuha!

----

"Hey Tatsuha!" A boy with a huge grin plastered over his face yelled, frantically waving his arms up and down, his red hair shining brightly in the afternoon sunlight. "Hello!" He screamed from across the classroom. "Tatsuha!!" The boy cried, making his way through the crowd and stumbling over his classmates as he went. "Is this thing turned on?" He asked, lightly tapping him on the head when he came within arms reach of the boy.

"Ow, HEY! What do you want?" Tatsuha asked, comming out of his daze and sounding obviously pissed about it.

"Calm down Mr. Grouchy, you should be thanking me!" His friend said with a grin, adjusting his glasses over his green eyes, which were sparkling with anticipation.

"Okay Devon, why should I be thanking you?" Tatsuha asked skeptically, raising one eyebrow.

Devon smiled, barely able to contain his excitement anymore. "I WON!!!"

He frowned, "Won what Devon? The award for worst dressed?" He snickered at his own joke and looked up at his friend who certainly didn't look to impress, but Tatsuha didn't care, at least _he_ thought it was funny.

"Ha, no that's not it." Devon replied, his excitement level dropping a few meters.

"Alright then, what is it?" Tatsuha asked, with no enthusiasm whatsoever left in his tone.

Devon frowned, "Well if you're so reluctant to find out maybe I just won't tell you."

Tatsuha shrugged, "Okay." He started studying his nails boredly.

"... Well okay! I'll tell you! But only because you were so persistent!" countered Devon. "I entered a contest in one of my sister's magazines, and I won."

"Oh. Really...? Looking for the new summer scents again?" Tatsuha asked, humoring his friend

"Ha ha ha, friggin ha! You're so damn funny I could beat you with a baseball bat!" Devon retorted. "Listen David Spade, cause this is the good part, the contest was a chance to have a certain band perform at your school, AND spend a week there."

Tatsuha was tapping his foot impatiently, glancing around and checking his watch. "Listen, does this get interesting? 'Cause I promised Melissa I'd-"

Devon cut him short. "- You didn't let me finish! This certain band just happens to be the one and only Nittle Grasper!"

Tashuha nearly fell over "WHAT!!?" He shrieked. "RYUICHI'S COMING HERE!?! **MY** RYUICHI'S COMMING TO **OUR** SCHOOL?!? EEEEEK!" Tatsuha screeched like a fan girl. "AWEMYGAWD!!" He screeched again.

"Whoa..." Devon said removing his hands from his ears.

"YOU ARE AMAZING!" cried Tatsuha hugging his friend. "No, you're more than amazing! You're... MAGNIFICO!"

Devon gave him a strange look "That's Spanish just for magnificent..." He patted his friend on the shoulder. "Lay off the chocolate dude..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

----

Please R&R!!


	2. A Week!

"... so we're going to be there for a week." Tohma finished, looking at his two band mates from over his desk.

Norkio nodded and looked over at Ryuichi who seemed to be quite captivated with throwing Kumagoro up and down. "Got that Ryuu?" She asked, watching the stuffed bunny fly up in the air once more.

"Can Kumagoro come?" The pop star asked, not taking his eyes off of the plush rabbit.

"Of course he can!" Noriko smiled, looking back over at Tohma, who sighed.

"Okay then! Can we go now?" He asked finally holding onto his bunny and looking over at Noriko.

She smiled and stood up. "Yes, we can go Ryuu!" She answered, then turned to Tohma. "What time are we leaving?"

"7:00 AM tomorrow." Tohma answered, glancing at a yellow sheet of paper with the name Devon Marks scrawled across it's surface.

Noriko nodded, "Come on Ryuu, you have to get packed for tomorrow!" She said, grabbing his hand and leading his out of Tohma's office.

"Oh, okay, Bye Tohma!!" The brunet exclaimed, waving fiercely as he was dragged out the door.

---

I know it's short! Please R&R


	3. Are we there yet?

**YAY I'm updating!! W00T!**

Tatsuha glanced out of his bedroom window excitedly. Today was the day Nittle Grasper was arriving! The sun was just beginning to rise when Tatsuha got up. He found he had been to excited to sleep the night before.

"Nnggh, what are you doing up Tatsuha?" Devon asked from the bed across the room. He turned over and warily sat up to face his friend.

"I can't wait anymore!!" Tatsuha exclaimed, standing up and crossing the room to his closet. "Ryuu's coming to _my_ school! In a few hours Nittle Grasper will walk through those school doors! And I'm gonna be the first there!!"

Devon stared at his friend, obviously still half asleep. "You're crazy…" He said, before falling back onto the bed and drifting back off to sleep.

Tatsuha watched his friend sleep for a few seconds, Drool started to leak out of Devon's mouth. "Ew!" He wrinkled up his nose and turned around to find something to wear. "Uniform…" He stared at his pathetic pile of clothes. All that was there was his uniform jacket, pants to match, and a few shirts. "Well this sucks." He sniffed, almost swearing he could hear an echo in the empty closet. He sighed and grabbed a t-shirt and his uniform. The least he could do was have cool hair. Tatsuha walked into the bathroom and stared at his reflection. His black hair was messy beyond beelif! "Eyuuugh!!" He exclaimed. Then quickly stripped and jumped in the shower.

----------------------------

"Are we there yet?"  
"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

Ryuu laughed, he loved getting on Tohma's nerves. He looked over at Noriko who seemed to be trying not to laugh. He then averted his gaze to the window. There was nothing very exciting to look at but at least it kept him occupied. "Look Kumagoro! A rice farm!" Ryuu said, bringing his bunny up to the window to show him the scenery. Kumagoro's head flopped to one side. Ryuu laughed, "No Kumagoro! They doesn't mean we can pet them!"

Noriko shook her head and looked over at Tohma. "You'd never believe he was a famous rock star if you were to meet him like this!"

"Tohma nodded "Ryuu is a completely different person on stage." The two looked back at Ryuu.

Ryuu averted his gaze from the window to his friends and noticed they were staring at him. "What?" He asked, looking from one to the other. Both Tohma and Noriko seemed to have amused expressions on their faces. "What?" He asked again, beginning ti get a little creeped out.

Noriko smiled and looked back to the front. "It's nothing Ryuu, never mind!"

Tohma nodded and turned around as well.

Ryuu huffed and looked down at Kumagoro. "Do you know why they were staring at me?" He asked the plush bunny. Kumagoro stared back and Ryuu sighed.

"Hey Ryuu."

"Yeah?"

"We're almost there!"

-------------------------------

"OHMYGAWD!" Tatsuha tugged on Devons arm. "Only fifteen minutes and twenty seven seconds left!! EEEEK!!!" He shriked and jumped up and down like an obsessed fan girl. This caused many people to stare.

Devon smiled nervously, noticing all the attention they were getting due to Tatsuha's little outburst and quickly dragged him into one of the classrooms, his smile disappearing and being replaced by a frown. Tatsuha was practically vibrating with excitement. "DUDE! You have to calm down!" Devon said, grabbing Tatsuha by the shoulders and shaking him vigorously back and forth.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN??????? Ryuichi's coming to _my_ school!! RYUICHI, THE RYUICHI SAKUMA!!" He squealed, shaking Devon back.

"Tatsuha! SHUT UP!!" Devin ordered, his patience running thin.

Tatsuha blinked and stared at Devon. "What?"

"You've been acting like a maniac ever since I told you and it's beginning to get on my nerves! So just calm down, I know you're excited but if you cool off it would be easier for all of us!" He huffed and adjusted his glasses. The room was silent for a few moments as the two chared annoyed glances.

"Pfft…. H-… HAHAHAHAHAHA!! OHMYGAWD!!!! You should have seen your face! You looked like you were going to pop!!!" Tatsuha laughed, breaking the stifling silence.

Devons eyebrows shot up in surprise, that was the last response he was expecting from his friend. "What?"

"Your face!!" Tatsuha said, still trying to control his laughter. "it was f-f-funny!!" He said, his giggles bubbling back up.

"Oh ha ha." Devon remarked blandly. "So funny…"

Tatsuha managed to stop laughing and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I think I'm suffering from lack of sleep!" He grinned obnoxiously and Devon started to wonder why he was friends with him.

**I wrote this chapter in the middle of school (lol math class to be exact!) so I'm sorry if it wasn't that good. It's probably the most boring chapter in the world! But have no fear the story's going to pick up next chapter! Tatsuha and Ryuu will finally meet…. Or will they? Let me know what you think I love getting feedback on what I can improve on!**


	4. Roommates?

**Okies well thanks for all your reviews! I'll try to make this chapter much longer! I'm sorry I suck at making them lengthily (lol) ok well here goes nothing. And to whoever said I write like a kid; I'm sorry, would you rather me not write at all?**

Tatsuha headed towards the school doors excitedly, Nittle Grasper was going to arrive in five minutes! He walked briskly down the hall with Devon at his heels.

"Slow down Tatsuha, you have five minutes to get there!" He mumbled, trying to keep up.

"Yes, I know that. But I want to be the first one there!" He replied, not looking back to talk.

Devon sighed in frustration and fell back a few feet. "Well you have fun with that! I'm just gonna walk like a normal person if you don't mind!"

Tatsuha continued to stride down the hall; he obviously hadn't heard Devon and quite frankly couldn't care less. By the time he reached the main entrance his mood dropped substantially. It seemed like everybody had the same idea and showed up at the front doors before him. "WHAT?" He screamed, unable to contain his despair. He fell to his knees and wept softly. All around him people began to scream and cheer.

"EEK ohmygawd!!!"

"AAAAH!!! EEK!!"

"Look!! OHMYGAWSH LOOK!!!"

Tatsuha sniffed and wiped some regretful tears out of his eyes, but continued to weep, oblivious to the screaming crowd around him.

"Oh wow! Hi!" One girl nearby Tatsuha said to another person standing not too far away. The person blinked and looked over the girls shoulder. Frowning he pushed past her and walked over to the sniveling wimp on the ground.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked, crouching down to look the boy in the eye.

Tatsuha sniffed and looked up, wondering who in the world would care why he was crying. "Wha-whaaaa?" Was all he could manage to say. Fore he found himself looking eye to eye with none other than Ryuichi Sakuma, _the_ Ryuichi Sakuma!!

Ryuu blinked and tilted his head to one side, strands of brown hair falling over his face.

_EEEEEK! Ohmygod he's so cute!_ Tatsuha thought excitedly gazing into Ryuu's blue eyes. "U-um yeah... I'm okay!" He grinned, flashing Ryuu one of his signature smiles.

"Okay, well that's good!" Ryuu smiled and stood up, sticking out his hand to help Tatsuha. Tatsuha stared at the hand as if he'd never seen one before. Ryuu blinked and waited for Tatsuha to take it.

"Thanks!" He smiled, coming out of his daydream, and took the rock stars hand, helping himself up. "Um... I'm Tat-" He trailed off, realizing that Ryuu had lost interest in him and had gone on to talk to someone new. This would be harder than he thought.

-----------------------

"So what's your plan of action now?" Devon asked. The two were sitting in the cafeteria across from each other at a secluded lunch table talking in a hushed tone.

"I don't know... I guess whatever I feel like doing..." Tatsuha had his feet up on the table and was picking at some now cold French fries.

Devon gasped. "You mean you don't have a plan?!?!" he questioned, feigning shock. "Then how are you ever going to meet your dear Ryuichi?" He mocked in a girly voice.

Tatsuha chucked a French fry at him violently and sniffed. "Shut up!"

Devon laughed and ducked out of the way of the incoming French fry. "I'll do what I want, see you later!" Then his friend stood up and left Tatsuha to his thoughts.

----------------

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Ryuichi." Tohma scolded, pacing the floor of Ryuu's dorm room. The room was quite messy and his roommate didn't seem to be aware he was there yet.

Ryuu frowned and kicked at a pile of discarded clothes on the ground. "But it would be fun!" He whined, looking back up at the blonde.

Tohma sighed irritably and ran a hand through his hair. "It's not safe... we can't let you go parading around the school by yourself."

"Tohma, half the reason I came here was to do that." Ryuu countered "I wanted to know what high school life would have been like..."

"He certainly looks the part." Noriko laughed, watching the singer pick up his bunny and pull at his ears.

Tohma looked from Ryuu to Noriko and shook his head. "all right, have it your way... but that doesn't mean you can go sneaking out a midnight or whatever else these kids do. There will still be some... boundaries..."

"Fine." Ryuu huffed, realizing he wouldn't get a better deal than that.

"Good... Now where is your room mate?"

---------------------

Tatsuha headed up the stairway to his dorm room in a slight daze. "How am I ever going to get him to notice me?" He mumbled to himself as he passed a pair of giggling girls. He trudged down the hallway, the dim lights casting long spooky shadows that were very unnecessary. He pulled out his room keys but froze the instant the keys stopped jingling.

"No, I think it's a sandwich..."

"OOh can I eat it? Is it turkey?" A familiar voice inquired, slightly muffled from the wood separating the rooms.

"Um, no sorry... It's not edible... why is this purple?" A female voice inquired.

Tatsuha gasped as his keys slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor next to his feet. "Ryuu's in the room next to mine?!?!"

"How about this? Is it edible?" The rock star's voice came again. This time Tatsuha was sure it was him.

"No... I don't think anything in here is..." The other voice replied.

_AAH I can't believe it! I'm soooooo lucky! _Tatsuha thought, a wide grin spreading over his face. He then picked up his keys and placed them in the keyhole, turning the key back and forth.

"Huh? Someone's trying to get in! Maybe it's your room mate!" The female voice said, drawing nearer to the door as she spoke. The bronze handle twisted and the door creaked on it's hinges as the pianist opened the door.

"Hi!" Tatsuha said, a broad smile still evident on his face. "Um..." He then looked around and pretended to be confused. "Oh... this isn't my room..."

Noriko frowned "all right..."

Tatsuha laughed guiltily and shook his head, straining to catch a glimpse of Ryuu. "I'm sorry... I keep doing that. I guess my room's next door." He scratched the back of his head and held out his hand. "Sorry about that, by the way. I'm Tatsuha!"

"Um... hi." Noriko said, not taking his hand.

His smile faded as he pulled his hand away. "Um... ok... sorry... I guess I should go then..."

"That would be a good idea." Noriko nodded and closed the door in his face.

"Well..." Tatsuha muttered, turning to his proper room door "That didn't go exactly as planned..."

**Ok so I hope that was longer... if it wasn't, I'm sorry! please let me know tho! I'm also sorry it took me so long to update. Please don't be hatin'! Alrighto let me know what you think! Toodels!**


End file.
